


Limitless

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, roller skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: Teddy regretted asking James to teach him about muggle things the second the roller skates went on his feet.





	Limitless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aibidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/gifts).



> Thank you frnklymrshnkly for the super fast beta on this! <3

Teddy rubbed his face, questioning his own sanity for the tenth time in the last half hour and wondering why in the bloody hell he’d thought it was a good idea to ask James to teach him more about Muggles.

“You just need to be confident, yeah?” James said, clearly trying to be helpful as he kneeled before Teddy to tighten the laces on Teddy’s roller skates. “It’s all about balance. Just be confident and you won’t fall.”

“Can I cast a-”

James smacked him on the thigh. “Absolutely not, Teddy. You wanted to learn about Muggles and you will do this the Muggle way. It’s not hard. Anyone can roller skate.”

Teddy made a sound of disagreement. He should’ve known James would think of something horrible like this. Teddy hated sports. He didn’t have any balance, which was exactly why he never played Quidditch. Not like James, who was graceful as a fucking swan and athletic to boot. It was something Teddy loved about James, but more as something to admire from afar, not participate in.

But then James, the wanker, had tricked him last week. James’s soft brown eyes had blinked at Teddy in the morning sunlight as he’d rolled on top of him, all warm, bare skin, and whispered, “I have an idea. It’ll be fun. Let me surprise you.” James’s warm hands had slid beneath the sheet and stroked Teddy until he was practically incoherent with want. And, of fucking course, Teddy had agreed without a second thought.

And now here he was, feeling like a child as he struggled even to stand up, his ankles feeling oddly unstable as he rolled across the ground. Muggles were crazy if they thought moving shoes were fun. This was not fun.

“Steady on, Ted.” James laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist as he tried to steady him.

Teddy knew how he was feeling was ridiculous, because he was constantly on James about learning to accept help when he needed it. But somehow needing James to help him just to stand upright was offending his pride a bit more than he wanted to let on.

“I can do it,” he lied.

James’s lips turned down as if he wanted to disagree, but instead, he smiled at Teddy as he released his hold on him and used his left leg to push himself down the pavement, his own feet gliding around as he literally skated circles around Teddy. Teddy’s arms flailed a bit and he nearly tipped over, grabbing at his own knees to stablise himself just as he looked up to see James lifting his left leg and skating on one foot.

“Fucking show off!” Teddy shouted.

James looked over at him and had the audacity to wink, the cheeky fucker.

“Sure you don’t need a little help?”

Teddy debated with himself for all of two seconds before sighing grumpily.

“Yes, I need help.”

James’s entire face lit up as he skated back towards Teddy, tipping his heels back and coming to a stop right beside him. Then, before Teddy could question James’s motives, James was pressed up against his back, his strong arms wrapped securely around Teddy’s waist and his chin resting atop Teddy’s shoulder.

“Just move your feet slowly. Let me be an extension of your body.” James’s breath ghosted across his neck as he spoke, voice patient.

Teddy swallowed audibly, the tension already leaving his shoulders as he realised James wouldn’t let him fall.

After that it wasn’t so hard, moving one foot in front of the other, with James right there making sure he didn’t fall on his arse. It still wasn’t exactly what Teddy would call fun, but it wasn’t horrible either, gliding across the pavement. It felt a little bit like how Teddy imagined flying was supposed to feel; as if you were weightless, limitless.

And as Teddy turned his head to the side, glimpsing James’s evident smile, he thought maybe his sense of freedom wasn’t from roller skating, but just from being with James. 


End file.
